Vent et Eau et Ciel
by a.a.k88
Summary: La Reine des Dragons qu'il a rencontrée à Meereen n'avait pas su pour Shae. Elle n'avait pas su pour les putains ni pour son père ni pour son mariage raté ni pour les humiliations de Joffrey. Elle n'avait pas su qu'elle devait l'appeler le Gnome.


_Fanfiction traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas et aucun mérite ne me revient ! Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre:** Vent et Eau et Ciel

 **Auteur:** honey_wheeler

 **Lien de l'original:** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Estimation:** PG

 **Fandom:** A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones

 **Résumé:** La Reine des Dragons qu'il a rencontrée à Meereen n'avait pas su pour Shae. Elle n'avait pas su pour les putains ni pour son père ni pour son mariage raté ni pour les humiliations de Joffrey. Elle n'avait pas su qu'elle devait l'appeler le Gnome. Elle l'avait regardé comme Tyrion imaginait qu'elle pourrait regarder un homme dont elle pourrait avoir envie, et il était un peu tombé amoureux d'elle, immédiatement.

 **Relations:** Tyrion Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark

 **Tags supplémentaires:** Conforme à la série, Spoilers jusqu'au S07E07, Amour non réciproque, Mention de violence/mort passée.

* * *

Il avait su depuis le début que ce serait comme cela. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance en matière de femmes et de romance. Durant un temps, c'était pour cela qu'il avait préféré les putains; assez moins décevant quand une putain s'abstient de tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais ensuite, cela avait mal tourné, tellement mal tourné qu'il regarde parfois ses mains et se demande si les utiliser pour prendre la vie de Shae n'était pas qu'un horrible rêve, quelque chose dont il pourrait simplement se débarrasser en se réveillant plutôt qu'une tâche permanente sur son âme. Tyrion ne regrette pas d'avoir tué son père, pas une seule seconde. Mais Shae… Ca, il le déferait s'il le pouvait.

La Reine des Dragons qu'il a rencontrée à Meereen n'avait pas su pour Shae. Elle n'avait pas su pour les putains ni pour son père ni pour son mariage raté ni pour les humiliations de Joffrey. Elle n'avait pas su qu'elle devait l'appeler le Gnome. Elle l'avait regardé comme Tyrion imaginait qu'elle pourrait regarder un homme dont elle pourrait avoir envie, et il était un peu tombé amoureux d'elle, immédiatement.

Puis il a vu la façon dont elle regardait Jon Snow et, bien qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment espéré, quelque chose en lui a dépéri ce jour-là. Peu importe comment Daenerys Targaryen avait regardé Tyrion avant cela, ce n'était pas la même chose.

"Je sais que vous êtes courageux," lui dit-elle. Ses joues sont roses – à cause du feu? A cause du sujet de leur conversation, le sujet de son intérêt hésitant, "ce Jon Snow"? Tyrion ne sait pas. Malgré tout ce caractère bien trempé et cette conviction qui jaillissait souvent de sa bouche comme du feu de la gueule de ses dragons, elle peut être remarquablement discrète sur certains sujets. "Je n'aurais pas choisi un lâche comme Main."

Ses paroles sont gentilles. Pas le genre de fausse gentillesse que Tyrion a déjà connue, mais une gentillesse véritable, profonde, née du respect et de l'admiration et d'une conscience aimablement apologétique de ses sentiments pour elle. Malgré tout, cela illumine quand même une petite partie secrète de son cœur qu'elle fasse son éloge en le regardant aussi affectueusement. Bien qu'elles soient à des mondes de différence – dans leurs apparences, dans leurs histoires, dans leurs tempéraments – de certaines façons, elle lui rappelle Sansa, qui a toujours été bien plus aimable avec lui qu'une enfant dans son malheur n'avait besoin de l'être.

Il avait pensé qu'il aimerait peut-être Sansa Stark à l'époque. Certaines nuits, il s'était permis le petit plaisir misérable d'imaginer un futur avec elle, où elle viendrait dans son lit en tant que femme consentante plutôt que comme une enfant effrayée. Où les enfants qu'elle porterait seraient entier et en bonne santé et aimés, nains ou pas. Où Tyrion pourrait être le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, avec la famille qu'il avait toujours voulue.

Les enfants qu'il n'avait pas encore osé imaginer avec Daenerys seraient tout autant aimés, tout autant voulus. Tyrion l'observe détourner le regard, perdant ses moyens d'une manière qu'il n'a encore jamais vue, ayant presque l'air de la fille qu'elle dit être quand elle se dissimule, et ses lèvres se courbent légèrement en un sourire triste.

Peut-être que ça sera toujours son destin d'aimer la prochaine encore plus.


End file.
